


Possession

by crimsonseastorm



Category: The Transformers (Comic), Transformers
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseastorm/pseuds/crimsonseastorm





	Possession

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[character: megatron](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/character%3A%20megatron), [character: thundercracker](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/character%3A%20thundercracker), [rated: pg-13](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/rated%3A%20pg-13), [verse: idw](http://community.livejournal.com/crimsonficcage/tag/verse%3A%20idw)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:**Possession  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Male/Male relationship, kissing  
**Verse:** IDW  
**Characters:** Megatron, Thundercracker; Megs/TC, mentions of Skywarp/Starscream  
**Disclaimer:** Transformers is not mine. They are Hasbro and Takara’s  
**Prompt:** First Kiss

A/N: Yet another thing prettied up from [](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/) but seriously there should be more of this pairing x3 I'm on a Megs/TC kick for some reason lolz.

**Thanks to [](http://charade231.livejournal.com/profile)[**charade231**](http://charade231.livejournal.com/) and Aozoran on ffnet for helping me check this over!**

He stretched, flicked his wings experimentally and winced at the pull on his newly repaired joints. Thundercracker probably shouldn’t have been out here, probably shouldn’t have been pushing himself this soon after having receiving so much damage, definitely should have had a companion of some kind, but his trinemates were otherwise occupied and he wanted to fly. Flight wiped everything away, worries and concerns evaporating like the morning mist that clung to everything on this organic world, to clear his processors until there was nothing but sky.

He knew it was just another way to avoid what he was dreading; a confrontation with Megatron, those smoldering red optics on him and the accusations that were sure to follow. Thundercracker didn’t know for sure what the reaction would be, but he guessed that it would end up with him back in the med-bay, if not offlined permanently for treason. He didn’t think that the Decepticon Leader would go quite that far, trines could only be trines if there were three after all, and Megatron couldn’t lose the tactical advantage that seekers offered.

That thought was still not comforting.

Starscream had crossed their Lord enough that Thundercracker knew the wings would be the first target of their master’s rage, deep in a seeker’s programming they knew to avoid injury and damage that would keep them from flying, but there was no escaping Megatron... When he was released from the med-bay Thundercracker had gone directly outside. If he had stayed inside, he could have accidentally run into or be summoned by the Decepticon Leader and he desperately wanted to avoid that.

He frowned deeply, optical ridges furrowing as his systems sluggishly ran all the pre-flight checks. If that was the way all of this was going to go… maybe it’d be better to keep to the ground. His optics drifted skyward again, the desire to fly was so strong, and experimentally he cycled his thrusters, ready to power them up.

“Thundercracker.”

The sound of his name had him instantly turning to the owner of the voice, snapping to attention. “My Lord.” This day was steadily getting worse and definitely not better as he had hoped. Obviously his dash for the sky had been too late, Megatron stood there eying him. Never before had he noticed quite how dangerous, how deadly, how _powerful_ the former gladiator was until he was standing alone facing him.

“You disobeyed me,” Megatron’s optics flared as he considered the blue jet, darkening with fury, "_No one_ does that without paying the consequences."

The Seeker shifted uneasily, “I am aware of that, my Lord.” He was very much certain that no one got off light when it came to Megatron and he held no illusions of what the consequences would be. He still believed himself in the right, still believed that the Decepticon Leader had lost his way and if he had the choice, he would make it again. “Permission to explain myself?” Even if Megatron didn’t excuse him from his punishment, he felt the urge to tell him why; he had to understand that Thundercracker wasn’t deserting, had no plans to change sides.

The intimidating mech growled, "You had best make it quick, I'm close to the end of what _patience_ I have left for you, Seeker." The last word was spat out as if it left a bitter taste in the other’s mouth.

He didn’t know where to begin, didn’t know how to put into words what he had been thinking then, what he was thinking now. “We met first in the mines,” This was already starting badly; Megatron already knew that and probably didn’t need it repeated. “I first heard you speak as my Leader there and I agreed entirely with your words. What you ordered in that human city, it’s not the same; violence and death for the sake of it is _not_ what the Decepticons are.” Thundercracker might as well start digging his own grave now; it was a long-standing rule not to presume to know better than Megatron what it meant to be a Decepticon.

“You dare question my judgment?!”

Thundercracker barely refrained from flinching when Megatron stepped forwards. One hand came up and firmly gripped his jaw to keep the blue jet from looking away from those fiery optics. He inhaled sharply, prepared himself for whatever his Leader had in mind for his punishment as he spoke again, “I merely question whether our goal has changed my Lord.” He was hyper aware of how powerful the hand and the cabling in the arm that gripped his face was, aware of how easily it could shred and tear metal.

  
“It has not.” The words were sharp. Megatron’s hold on his chin tightened, his fragile facial plating denting under the cruel fingers. “You should learn not to question what does not concern you, foolish Seeker.”

“With all due respect my Lord, how does it not?” Now he was starting to sound like Starscream and that was definitely territory he wanted nothing to do with. “I have served you, faithfully, for vorns. It would be difficult to accomplish the original goal if we stray from it.” Attempting to keep his voice light, Thundercracker was trying to keep any hint of accusation out of his tone. Though he shouldn’t be saying any of this, but so long as Megatron was talking he wasn’t stripping Thundercracker’s of his wings. He knew from experience with Starscream that his Leader was at the very edge of his patience and that continuing to speak insubordinately was going to get him slagged.

Megatron tilted his head, released Thundercracker’s jaw, “Do you think I would only have one goal in mind?”

“I… I hadn’t considered that…” He didn’t know what to think, the seeker hadn’t thought beyond the original goal and he understood that the Decepticon Leader probably would have more in mind but at the same time, he couldn’t believe that Megatron was that sadistic, to order the deaths of the pathetic humans that had chosen to live in a certain city. “But… they were innocents, bystanders, how can you just write them off as a casualty of war? I understand defeating the Autobots, but I know you can do it without massacring innocents or else it’s the same as the mines again.” He had seen his share, even in the brief amount of time he had spent there, of innocents caught in battles, caught in the arenas where they really had no place. Mechs who wanted nothing more than their freedom and surely Megatron would try to avoid a repeat of that?

"They are _humans_. Do you forget that?"

Those blazing optics narrowed on him again and he fidgeted under the gaze, he was digging himself an even deeper pit. “No, but that does not stop them from being innocent, they cannot harm us! They are mere specks in the dirt; they cannot fly, they are pathetic my Lord; there is no honor in killing them.”

“They are still a viable threat to the Decepticons, surely you understand that? Or perhaps you have become an Autobot sympathizer?” Megatron loomed terrifyingly over him, optics darkening.

“No!” On this point he was adamant. He had expected the conversation to turn this direction and however uncertain he was about their goals, he heartily disagreed with what Optimus Prime preached. “I have lived under their oppression as you have, I merely… dislike the bloodshed.” He sighed the last, aware that Megatron vaguely knew that particular protest of his, had undoubtedly noticed if he’d watched him at all throughout the course of the war. Thundercracker only killed when necessarily and preferred to injure if he could instead; they’d discussed it before and whatever he had said had convinced his Leader that he was being honest.

“You have a soft spark…” Megatron scoffed, then turned his optics sharply on the blue jet again and stepped closer, close enough he could feel the heat of the powerful mech’s frame. “So long as you remember...” Thundercracker was confused, what did that look mean? He’d never seen Megatron give _anyone_ a look like that and he stiffened as one of the powerful mech’s hands stroked lightly down his cheek, slow, deliberate and _possessive_. “You belong to me.”

He was pulled closer, his chin tilted up and then he was being kissed, practically devoured, his spark throbbing wildly within his chassis. He pulled away, optics wide as he stared at Megatron. He definitely hadn’t been prepared for that, “My… my Lord?”

"I will not tolerate you risking your safety for some _insignificant_ organics, is that understood?"

“I… yes? What…” He didn’t know what was happening, where that had come from and the way he gaped at Megatron probably looked pretty stupid, “I don’t understand.”

“I have other things I want besides power and respect.” A possessive finger drifted down across Thundercracker’s jaw, “You belong to me, you are _mine_. Am I being clear?” Megatron was a whole lot more confident about this than Thundercracker was, he was sure he understood now at least what the mech wanted.

Now he was just in disbelief, he had always been attracted to the powerful mech, in all honesty he had to wonder if anyone failed to see how glorious the truly Decepticon Leader was. Thundercracker just couldn’t believe that he, of all mechs, had caught Megatron’s optic… surely Starscream was more his type? “Yes, very clear,” He gave a slight nod.

“Good,” another kiss was placed on his lips, this time he let himself succumb to the feeling, to the power Megatron gave off and he forgot to be terrified of what those hands trailing down his wings could do. 

_   
**Possession**   
_


End file.
